battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Star Force 3/Walkthrough
Spade Magnes Day 1 *press new game *cutscene *cutscene *enter name *cutscene *go to roof *move toward elevator *transform in front of the wave station in order to skip the shout and all that *access sprinkler cc *cutscene *approach viruses *tutorial battles (you can skip dialogue between battles) *grab the bmw with the long sword *leave the cc *pulse out *talk to woody *cutscene *go to first floor *go to the snack area *cutscene *continue going to the snack area *cutscene *no *talk to bud and zack *cutscene *roof *talk to the brown haired kid next to the tree and the other kid *cutscene *second floor *talk to the dude in the orange shirt at the end of the hall *roof *transform *go walk the wave road and take the warp to the second floor *access the broken display *talk to the program in the center *pulse out *go back to the orange dude *back to the roof *talk to the brown haired dude again *cutscene *back to the snack shop *talk to the girl *cutscene *talk to the other girl in the park *transform next to geo's house *walk the wave road to the top of big wave *cutscene/battle *walk the wave road to the snack shop *become human *talk to the girl *cutscene *go enter the room that was behind the orange dude *cutscene *inspect the cable box for a hp memory *go to the entrance *cutscene *go home *sleep Day 2 I am no longer pointing out cutscenes because it should be obvious by now when one happens. *go to the train stop *end up at the mall, go forward *inspect the cat poster, it has a hp memory 10 *trans in, access the security cc *go until you see the fat pink program, talk to it *leave the cc, walk down the huge path till you see a bmd, it's a hp memory 10 *become human, talk to prez *continue to the event area *move like you're leaving the mall *fight the noised wizard (his vulcan flinches you) *talk to prez *go back to the event area (the actual stage) and trans in in front of the stairs, you'll get an unlocker and 1000 zenny *go to school, go to the science room, talk to woody *go to bed Day 3 *go to the school roof *access rocket cc *the first bmd has 800 zenny *second bmd has invisible so get that *in rocket cc 2, after going past 2 of the magnet blocks, change to red *second bmd in cc2 has hp, get it *do good on spade magnes to get his chip *spade magnes chapter complete Diamon Ice Day 1 *Go to school *go to luna's house (the fancy one with the pool), enter 202 into the keypad *stand in front of the gate and tap the gate key (this is how you use pop ups) *go to class *talk to prez, zack, and bud *go to the park *another noised wizard yay *go to the roof via the wave road *on right before the school, there's a dead end on megaman's left. That has SpadeMagnesV2. *whether you fight him or not, continue to the roof *BIG WAVE is open. Time to do cipher codes. Send them by talking to the flaming wizard dude. **Also, if you have 2400 Zenny to spare, get SynchHook from spica mall shop using the order service. When it lands a hit, it attacks all of the same virus. Defaulting this made battles much quicker during my 100% run. *Input these Cipher Codes that I feel would be best at the time of writing this (case sensitive) **Omega68805 --- BN Blaster EX (1/5/2, charge shot cracks panels) **Chi83559 --- DrillArm3 **Psi07280 --- BeastSlap3 **Mu13420 --- Bushido3 **Nu73618 --- SiriusV3 **Omicron64221 --- StrongSwingV3 **Delta86531 --- Airspread3 *Open the menu for the first time and do the following **Remove GravityPlus, Barrierx2, Recoveries, DivideLinex2, MiniGrenadex3 **Add the chips we just got, along with SpadeMagnes, Invisible, LongSword, and any attack card you have (preferably BeastSlap or GrandWave) (SyncHook might be good if the game doesn't have required zenny, which I don't remember any) **Equip BN Blaster EX **Input White Card data for Break Sabre, Drill Arm 3, Sword Fighter 3, Acid Ace V3 ([http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/946070-mega-man-star-force-3-black-ace/cheats gamefaqs has this] ) *go to bed Day 2 *go to the train station *talk to the dog *wave change and go inside (the wave station is by the tennis court) *go to sonia's room, become human, talk to her, wave change again, go back outside *You can get off the wave road in the lot and open the door without turning human, and in the next scene you'll be human, which probably saves a second or something *open the door *go out the back and go to the open area *go back to the main street *talk to the director wizard *talk to the girl wizard in sonia's room *wave change, access the monitor cc *keep going straight, talk to the blue wizard *pulse out, go to the room with zack and the others *walk to taurus fire to auto wave change *boss fight: taurus fire (he also drops a v1 for doing good) *go to the event stage *go to the prop room (where bud is) *access the cabinet cc *talk to the frozen wizard *pulse out, go back to the event stage *approach the frozen projector and use taurus *talk to the dog (same dog) *access the car cc *once you enter, go down the ramp and go that way and use taurus on the frozen wizard *pulse out, go to sonia's room, melt the door *go to the stage *approach luna and the gang *access the event stage cc (use the new popup) *I wasn't able to run from any viruses here if you get all the hp ups and use the hp+50, so just kill stuff *from megaman's pov: go forward, right, left, left, left, you'll know it's the right way because you keep finding normal panels, it ends with melting a block *cc2: forward, right, left all the way, left all the way again, melt another block, after taking the two travel things go right all the way, end with melting a block *cc3: forward, take the light path, right all the way, right all the way, right and take the travel thing(launcher), left, left, left, melt the blockpp *Boss: Diamond Ice (drops a v1) *take the elevator up to the stage *Chapter 2 end Club Strong Day 1 *wave change, go up the ramp we have never been to, get the windy attack, and then go to the astro wave *Down the long path before the end of area 1 is an HP memory, not sure if it's worth walking all the way *Continue to Astro Wave 2 *Go straight and then take the yellow path instead of the launcher (I'm calling them launchers now) for the Circle Lock ability **It changes the lock-on area to the 2*3 area in front of you and the entire row in front of Megaman *go back and take the launcher that goes off to the side to continue to alohaha *you'll automatically become human once you leave the wave road *go inside the castle *inspect the clothes that the orange dude is looking at for hp *talk to the blue wizard *talk to bud *wave change and access the food stand cc *go down the ramp and take the launcher for hp *go back up the ramp and take the yellow path to the left *go down this ramp and talk to the program *pulse out and talk to bud *go to the beach *go back up toward the dock and talk to sonia *wave change and access the wall cc *go to the deep water and inspect the dragon for hp *talk to all the important people *go to Strong in the castle *go to the wave road *instead of going up the astro wave ramp, continue to the right *talk to the heel wizard for a battle *continue down the wave road to the beach *take the launcher, follow the large path, at the end of the large path go right, right, left, left *fight the heel wizard, blow through some text boxes, and pick an item (it doesn't matter at all) *day 1 end Day 2 *go to the castle *approach the group *wave change at the wave station outside *go to the castle wave road and access the system cc *that first green path has hp *practice this minigame because it's actually really easy to trip and lose like 30 seconds to a minute *first green path in cc2 also has hp *4th green path has a whistle *for the first jumping segment in cc3, the forks go right, straight, right, and right again *boss: Club Strong (drops a v1) **Because you have a noise meter now, noise of over 100% can let you hit him while blinking, making his high HP much less worse *chapter 3 NOT done, go to the beach (as megaman) *fake boss: Jack Corvus (die) *NOW Chapter 3 is done Queen Virgo Part 1: Satella Police *TalkToMom *ignore mom, go to alohaha anyway *go to the castle and approach the back *we are now at the best area music in the game *3745 on the door *hold down on the scanner *go upstairs *inspect the globe for hp *talk to the guy in the upper left corner (near the stairs) for the waza folder *Time to open the menu for the second time (I hope you were overkilling virusus because we need secret cards) **remove our cipher cards from the main folder and replace them with whatever junk you have **take out all the element cards except the pollen shots, all the stages, and 2 recoveries from the WAZA folder **add the cipher cards, a whistle, radar missile if you have it, a strong hitting mega if you don't, windy attack, and fill the rest with non elemental attack cards, then wood cards if you run out. (wood is good because it flinches but doesn't blink) **go equip a HP +50 ability (if you have it) and the diaglock ability *go downstairs after talking to everyone and go to the area we haven't seen yet, and down the blue stairs *inspect the blue stairs (where the box thing is) for hp *talk to the dude by the globe upstairs to get a (forced) subquest *wave change at this wave station, go left and keep going for the WAZA key. Do not pulse out, just go downstairs via the wave road warp *access the info board cc (should be easy to find) *go forward, left, right to the purple square, right, once you get to the huge yellow path (left) just hold the up button *virus battle *pulse out, go downstairs back to the blue area *part 1 done Part 2: Find Prez *talk to the guy by the train station to go to alohaha *'''this minigame requires you to use acid even if you know where the frag is''' *food stand has the first part *go to the beach, stand on the left wall but don't go swimming, use acid to see it *blue wizard on the dock has the second *pulse in at the beach, go to alohaha and instantly use acid to see it *go to the castle and access the display cc (first one) *take a right *the third heel wizard has the frag, he throws an easy battle at you *trans out, go to the enviro system cc *the second program has the frag *(accidental?) virus battle *if you have all the stuff you'll automatically end up back in alohaha, go to the astro wave *go to astro wave 1 *Noise Change *go to the door and use the new popup to go to waza *this next segment is all button mashing, don't let the bar in the upper right corner go to zero, if a copy hits you it's a battle **area 1 is outside **area 2 is where the blue stairs are (this area is annoying **area 3 is the elevator **area 4 is upstairs *when all that nonsense is done, go upstairs and go to the back *go to the wave road and access the main comp cc (second launcher) *go to the purple, hold up, next purple hold left, go to the long purple, then the big purple and hold up, then the little purples and hold right, then go to this next purple square for hp. *after that just continue to the back of the cc *next bmd has airspread 3 *boss: dark phantom *trans out, pulse out, go outside *boss: queen virgo *go to the main computer room (upstairs) *chapter 4 end Jack Corvus Dealer Base Finale